User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 69
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th, 59th, 60th, 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th, 65th, 66th, 67th, 68th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 69 4th Era 171, 6th of Second Seed, Pyandonea It had been far too long since he had had a summons from His Great Majesty. To be honest, he was quite looking forward to seeing what Orgnum desired from him. He headed to the palace right away. * * * As he strode up the hallways that led to the Throne Room, his robe billowed out behind him. The robe of the Headmaster of the Hydromancers was midnight blue, embroidered with many shades of lighter blues in the shapes of waves. With the movement of the cloth, it appeared that the waves were actually crashing against his clothing. He also had spells that would actually cause the embroidery to animate, impressing potential members and nobles and intimidating novices in the guild hall. The effects were so real that one nearly expected to be hit with salty sea spray. He also had a few more robes, though this one was the best known on Pyandonea. The one known best to mainland Tamriel was printed in the "Pocket Guide to the Empire" series, and he was the "face" as it were of the Maormer in the drawing accompanying that particular volume. That robe had arcane symbols stenciled and stitched on its surface, and he had had a flowing beard at that time. The beard was long gone - it itched and got in the way - but the robe was still in his closet. With a swirl of his robe, he reached the massive, ornate doors that led to the King's throne room. The guards posted on each side glanced at the (very) well-known robe and firmly grasped the handles of the doors and began to open them, granting him access. * * * Royal Guardsmen lined the room, as still as statues, but could spring into action in a moment's notice if there was need. He walked up the lush carpet runner, which contained various arcane symbols denoting the King's status and also protecting him, should an aggressor get past the many guards present. As he reached the chair, he knelt on the plush carpet. "Milord, I have answered your summons." he intoned reverently, head bent. "Rise," Orgnum said, motioning with his hand. Coming to his feet, he bent his head once more before his eyes rose to meet the King's. "What do you require of me?" he asked, tucking his hands in the opposite sleeves of his robe. "You know of the Aldmeri Dominion's act of war on the Imperial Empire?" He nodded. "I do, My Lord." "I was thinking, I want to remind the Altmer that they still have neighbors to the south." Orgnum seemingly thought aloud, absently stroking his bottom lip. "How would you accomplish this, milord?" "I don't want to alert Valenwood and Elsweyr, those damned client states. I think it is high time to remind the 'High Elves' that we can summon sea storms to rival the Psijics' powers." The Headmaster smiled, pleased. "It would be an honor, Your Majesty. When do I begin the preparations? "As soon as possible. I want the storm you create to be large enough to cover the whole island; from coast to coast." Orgnum replied, leaning against the back of the throne. He nodded slightly to himself. "In that case, I'll need some...rather expensive ingredients, milord." Orgnum raised an eyebrow. "You do not have these ingredients in your vault?" The Headmaster - also sometimes known as the Archmage - shook his head. "No, Your Majesty. We exhausted those ingredients twenty years ago for the storms that bombarded Summerset Isle then. They are only used for summoning storms, nothing else. You have not requested any more storms since that time, so I didn't search for the spell ingredients. They are hard to come by and very expensive." "Have you contacted the Merchant's Guild?" "I have, My Lord, and they said they were on the lookout for them." "Also notify the Sea Vipers. They may have what you need...or could go 'fetch' it." He nodded once. "Yes, Your Majesty. I'll ask them myself, as well." He bowed his head. "Is my presence needed any longer, milord?" "No," the King replied, waving his hand. The Headmaster bowed deeply, and turned and began to walk away, his robe following along behind him. Before he reached the doors, the King's voice rang out behind him. "And Orghum?" "Yes, Your Majesty?" Archmage Orghum replied, turning his body halfway around and his eyes meeting the King's from over his shoulder. "I hope you remember that your expense account is finite not infinite. I will not be responsible if you overspend." King Orgnum warned, sitting straighter in the ornate throne. "When have I ever let you down, My Leige?" Orghum asked quietly. His Great Majesty merely smiled. Category:Blog posts